Nurse Nightingale
by Loralie Gold Dream
Summary: The summary is in the first chapter because I'm lazy. This is the main storyline in a whole world I have in my head, and if you wanna take a chance, go right on ahead. Also no definite ships, fem Deku, Grandma OC, and a whole lot of non-cannon stuff (This is also on my Archive of Our Own account: Dolly1Dime).
1. Chapter 1

**Pre-story Info**

Since this is my twist of a My Hero Academia Omegaverse, and here is some context that is needed to build the world (I don't know how to briefly explain this verse). Also I'll be using silverstar017 Nurse Deku OC, but with a lot of twists because I can't translate Korean to English without google, so it's all based on their art (technically I don't even have their permission to do this, but I'll stop delete the story if they wish it).

Logos vs. Persona: Everyone has two sides; the logical, and the animal side. The animal side is called Persona, and the other is called Logos (Logoi in plural). Personas LET the Logoi stay in control since around the 1950's.

Base Castes: Everyone's caste is confirmed at birth by sent.

Alpha: Not much of variety when it comes to personality; a typical alpha is possessive of what is "theirs," confident, loud, aggressive, etc. They mate for life. Ruts happen every 3 months for 3 days once puberty starts.

# Natural born fighters (both defensive and offensive)

# Susceptible to fall into Persona in the following situations: when near death, near an omega in heat, when in rut, or when pack/mate/cubs are in immediate danger

# Acute Senses

# Natural strength

# High immune system

# High fertility

# 20% of the population

Beta: Uniqueness for miles around. Can change mates, but not without some form of withdrawal. Like when you're kicking a bad habit, the stronger the habit = the stronger the withdrawal.

# Acute sense of smell

# Susceptible to fall into Persona in the following situations: when pack/mate/cubs are in immediate danger, or when near death

# 60% of the population

Omega: Like the alphas, not much variety in personality. Soft-spoken, passive, but require a lot of social interaction with their pack. They can also change mates without any problems. Heats are once a month for 24 hours starting when puberty hits.

# Natural born caretakers

# Acute Senses

# Susceptible to fall into Persona in the following situations: in heat, when near an alpha in rut, or when cubs are in immediate danger

# High fertility

# Naturally strong bones and bone structure

# 20% of the population

Sparse Levels: Think of them as a level two of the Base Castes. This is because the logos and persona are merged together, and can be identified at birth by sent as well.

Gamma [Alpha]: They tend to be loners or personalities are different but mostly show when they are comfortable. Gamma's can change mates without any problems, and apparently, they don't get ruts/heats.

# Gammas appear 1 out of 700,000 Alpha castes

# Naturally high physical strength

# Naturally strong bones and structure

# Natural strong immune system

# Acute Senses

# Natural high stamina

# Natural high pain tolerance

Delta [Beta]: Variety in personality. Can change mates, but most don't. For some reason, they get ruts like alphas but that's just how it is.

# Deltas appear 1 in every 500,000 Beta castes

# Natural born fighters (defensive)

# Acute Senses

# Protective of pack, mate, and cubs

# Natural high pain tolerance

# Naturally strong bones and bone structure

# High fertility

Epsilon [Omega]: They get a lot of different personalities in this caste as well. These guys mate for life, and only have a heat once a year in for a week in spring.

# 1 in 1 million omegas is an epsilon level

# Deep connection to blood relatives (they know if they're alive but the Epsilon has to have looked them in the eye once)

# Acute Senses

# High fertility

# Very protective of offspring

# Naturally strong bones and bone structure

# Can sense danger

# Naturally fast reflexes

Pack Dynamics: Presently there is the only position in all packs, and that is Pack Leader. They can be of any caste so long as they the other members recognize them as such. There are many three types of packs.

Blood Packs: Everyone is related to each other, and live together (one way or another).

# Member range is 3-27 max

Trust Packs: Family and close friends make up the members and live together

# Member range is 5-25 max

Bachelor/Bachelorette Pack: Those not mated group up together and help one another find a mate, and unlike the other two you don't have to live together.

# Member range is 5-18 max

Dates and Ages: These were made for an intro that turned into a LONG history lesson, so now they're here (plus notes for later use).

# 14 Izuku July 15, 2141_Omega caste Epsilon level

# 41 Inko July 4, 2114_Beta caste

# 44 Hisashi May 21, 2111_Alpha caste Gamma level

# 62 Daiyu September 6, 2093_Omega Caste

# 55 All Might June 10, 2100 (Do the math if you think it's possible he's in his forties)_ Beta caste

# 81 Gran Torino March 17, 2075_Beta caste

# 23 Tomura Shigaraki December 31, 2133_Beta caste

# 20 Father April 3, 2113_Beta caste

# 144 All for One December 31, 2012 (I got the year by accident but the month and day were for shits and giggles)_Beta caste Delta level

# Bronze Age of Heroes 2034-2097

# Silver Age of Heroes 2098-2127

# Golden Age of Heroes 2128-present

# 2155-2156 = Sludge villain-1st year of U.A)

And with that, the story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nurse Nightingale: Origin**_

The world at large is run by superhumans. Yes, almost everyone has a superpower, and those superpowers are known as quirks. Criminals are now known as Villains, and there are Heroes who to stop these Villains. This evolutionary phenomenon changed everything: ideologies, industry, science, everything. Only another phenomenon was able to take the world by storm on this level and that was the evolution of the Caste and Level Dynamics to humans.

This new world pushes forward new criteria. You are special if you have power, and power is everything in the modern superhero sociality.

\+ + + + + 2145 \/

"Stupid Kacchan."

A baby girl at age 4 says this. She's on the ground, in an empty playground, covered in fresh bruises. Poor thing received most of those bruises from the Stupid Kacchan she mentioned. Actually, the boy's full name is Katsuki Bakugou, and he was once the baby girl's Best Friend. The reason he had turned his back to her was that she didn't have a quirk.

As of a month ago, she is confirmed to be quirkless. Only about 20% of humans living today are quirkless and are often shunned by packs. The doctor said it would also be improbable for her to unlock a quirk later on in life since she had an extra toe joint in her feet. No one is sure how quirks and number of joints are connected to each other, but that's just how it is. The child was practically heartbroken when she was given this harsh truth. Her mom and dad didn't really know how to comfort her either, so lately they've been treating her like an egg.

On her head is a short curly mop of dark green hair, with lighter green eyes to match. Many would say she looked just like her mom. Upon the 4-years-old's cheeks are four freckles, placed in perfect symmetry. Those she got from her dad. Baby girl's full name is Izuku Midoriya. She, like many her age, wants to be a Hero. However, with her being quirkless, the world believes that her dream is not only dangerous but suicide. Nonetheless, Izuku Midoriya will become a Hero, … but for now, she has to get home.

"Are you alright Xiǎoyù?"

'When-Who?'

Izuku didn't even notice the lady leaning above her. She was beautiful too like someone had her carved out of precious stone. The woman's hair was in a simple braid and a luscious black. It clashed well with her pale skin. Her clothes were dark green with black and also looked a bit out of time. When the Izuku fell upon the stranger's eyes she knew this woman was family. Those eyes were just like her dad's, dark and warm.

(That's what Izuku believes, but it's really because of her caste. She and others don't fully learn about Castes and Levels until the first year of middle school. Now back to the present.)

Izuku quickly stood up and dusted her shirt and shorts. She wanted to know where a member of her pack has been. "W-Where have you been? Why don't you live with me, Mommy, n D-Daddy? Did-d you get l-lost? I-I-I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner." blubbered the 4-year-old. Now that shocked the stranger. She had a hunch that this child was her granddaughter. 'She must be an epsilon.' thought the elder woman.

"No Xiǎoyù, I was … waiting for the right time to come home."

Izuku then grabbed the pretty lady's hand, "Come on let's go home." she said beaming with joy. The woman was shocked again by the child. As Izuku lead the way, the 52-year-old woman wondered, 'How can a person smile so bright after being beaten to the ground?'

"What is your name Xiǎoyù?"

"Izuku Midoriya. Oh! Can I know yours?"

"Daiyu … but you can call me Grandmother."

A small gasp fell from the baby girl's lips, and an even brighter smile formed. "I never knew I had a grandmother! Not even Kachan has one. But she could be lost too. I'll ask Aunt Mitzi where she is next time I see her." And so, Izuku lead her grandmother home. After 15 minutes, the pair arrived at a comfortable apartment with a very shocked Hisashi to be the first to greet them at the door. "Mother!?" Now that came out louder than the man had intended, and consequently, it sent his mate into a state of panic.

"WHAAAAA!" That sound was then followed by the noise of dishes clattering together. 'Well Hisashi,' thought Daiyu, 'your mate is definitely … excitable.' Inko dashed to the front door, praying she was presentable. This would be the first time the two women to initially meet, and both were nervous - even if one didn't show it -. "H-Hello, it's a pleasure to finally meet you … um … My name Inko Midoriya, and-" It was mid bow that Inko noticed her daughter; bruises and all. "MY BABY! What happened? Why are you covered in bruises?" The new mother then picked up her child and went straight away to fix her baby up. Even if said baby insisted she was just fine.

Daiyu was left in the hall with her son at the front doorway. "Please come in." Hisashi formally requested. The pair then moved to the dining area, sitting across from each other. "It's good to see you." Hisashi nodded in response to his mother. He hasn't really kept in contact with her except to update her on significant events in his life. Example, when Hisashi and Inko were just barely mated, and about Izuku's birth. This lack of communication was not out of contempt for his mother, but out of trying to keep a low profile.

The 52-year-old compared her son's current appearance to when she last saw him. It was Hisashi's high school graduation ceremony, and back then he had more of a baby face. Wild curly black hair, and coal brown eyes that looked far too serious. An expression even more out of place with light freckles crawling up his neck to his cheeks. Daiyu never saw her son afterward. Now, his freckles seemed to rescind to the neck, that babyface is now gone, and he is somewhat growing a mustache with a beard. He definitely acted like a gamma since adolescence, but now he fits the assumed appearance of one.

"How have you been Hisashi?"

" … I can't complain. After I had left, I took an internship at a support company for a management position. Most fortunate it was a paid internship. The first week in, and already the advisors tried to treat me like a dog; gave me their work, go fetch their coffee, the whole nine yards. It did not go so well for them when their boss found out a confidential report they were in charge of, was handled completely by myself. Might I add, it was no accident that she found out. Eventually, as time passed, I rose through the ranks and before I knew it, 5 years flashed by. Most of my time was spent either at work or my apartment, so I didn't seek any companionship till I stumbled upon Inko. Our relationship did not start with idealistic settings, but here we are. My life is one I am content with." The 52-year-old knew what Hisashi was really saying: I am fine mom. Daiyu knew her son enough see when he spoke in code, and probably thinks she's rusty

"He can't read minds, Darling, you know that." The 'He' being referred to is Daiyu's husband. They never mated. "Payroll Mother. Payroll." Hasashi put extra emphasis on the word pay to get his reasonings across to Daiyu. Before Mother and Son's conversation could continue, a tiny figure ran toward the son. "Daddy! Daddy! We have a Grandmother!" Well, that was a term the elder woman hoped she could get the chance to be accustomed to. Izuku had been changed into a pink long-sleeved sweater and white frilly dress. A part of her hair was even put to the side by a cute hair band, and it just made the baby girl look all the more adorable. Hisashi placed his daughter in his lap before moving his eyes to mate, who chased after their baby. Inko made an awkward noise before saying she would go get some tea and juice.

"Um, Daddy?" Hisashi hummed in response. "Where was Grandmother? Why wasn't she here before?"

Daddy was lucky to not have to not be the one to answer his daughter's latest questions. "I wasn't in the best of conditions to visit: please forgive me Xiǎoyù." Izuku asked another question, "G-Grandmother, what does X-X-Xia-ow-u mean?" A broad smile swept its way across the Daiyu's face again. "Small Jade, and before you ask jade is a green stone that is very meaningful to our culture."

"How?" Izuku never seemed to run out of questions. Daiyu then went to explaining Chinese Culture surrounding jade, told her grandchild that she and her father were part Chinese, and all while throwing some underlying jabs at Hisashi for not teaching Izuku about her heritage sooner. Mama Midoriya then approached with a tray of the promised refreshments. "Sorry it took so long, our nice tea set needed some cleaning up for being out of use." Inko wanted to make a good impression on her mate's mother, "I hope you don't mind peppermint." so much so, she was kinda shaky. "It's alright," Daiyu said trying to dismiss Inko's nerves … it wasn't all that effective.

"Oh, and don't think I've forgotten your juice sweety." Inko then handed Izuku an ALL MIGHT themed sippy cup. Once the adults were seated and served, a burning question slipped from Inko, " … I'm sorry, but how am I supposed to address you? … It's just that … Hisashi never told me his surname, and he changed it to mine … " The green haired mother's voice came out in room volume but it quickly changed to just barely audible. Hisashi then received a pointed glare from Daiyu. 'Honestly boy, you can code your speech at the drop of a hat; how can you not come up with a fake surname?' Daiyu will chastise her son later, but for now, his mate needs an answer, "Just call me Yu or Jade in Japanese. Actually, my name means Black Jade technically, so the other two would be pretty redundant." Inko relaxed a bit with Daiyu's musings of her name.

Conversion flowed from there; started with names, then the differences and similarities between the Chinese and Japanese languages, and finally to the traditional clothing between the neighboring nations. Turns out Daiyu was wearing an outfit straight out of the Ming Dynasty - it was actually very simple for a woman of her status -. Izuku and her father were quiet through most of it though; only commenting and asking questions when necessary - guess who did the most of which -. The day was coming close to Dinner Time when the doorbell rang. Inko excused herself to answer it and something pulled Hisashi to follow his mate. Izuku was set in her father's seat, and the girl stood upon it with her eyes never leaving her parents figures. Daiyu then moved to be by her grandchild so Izuku wouldn't fall.

Shouts suddenly came from the front door, and for the Midoriya pack, everything changed.

… In the following days, no one had seen the Midoriyas. Izuku was announced to have been taken out of school after being absent for a day. Inko stopped going to her part-time job, and Hisashi put in a Two Weeks Notice to his employers. Those who are close to the disappearing pack are concerned. Hisashi was in line for a promotion, and although he would have to travel for work, the pay-raise was well worth it. Inko was a Bookkeeper/Accountant at an old herbalist shop. It was her first job away from home, and the owner knew she wouldn't up and disappear without reason. Now with the adults gone, it's likely their child is with them as well … but that didn't sit well with Katsuki Bakugou/Kacchan.

The young alpha has sharp hearing and can tell when someone is bullshitting him. His parents would think they sent him to his room not to realize he was just out of sight. Eye's on the T.V, but ears keyed in on the voicemail box. Now, there's an old guy, reeking of bad tea, at Katsuki's front door. Mitsuki Bakugou rushes to her son to scold her son for opening the door to a stranger. It's lucky the old man isn't a stranger to Mrs. Bakugou. "Old Man Mountain! What's the surprise visit?"

It was a nickname, former insult, that Mitsuki gave the elder man; his legal name is Daichi Fujimoto. At first glance, you wouldn't be able to tell his age, but what gives it away is his salt-n-pepper hair and the crows feet around his eyes: FYI he's 60. Daichi is actually the herbalist Inko worked for since she was 20. As of late, his usual flirty-self has been taken over by the ever growing concern for Inko and her small family. She is an Honest Woman, and her being suddenly gone is cause for concern.

"Hello Honey-Trap. I'm trying to find Angel's place. She hasn't shown up at the shop in almost 2 weeks. Starting to get worried." Mitsuki picked up her son and motioned Daichi to come inside. Katsuki watched the old man looking for an excuse to kick him out of his house. But, Katsuki was dumped in front of the T.V in the living room with orders to behave from his mom. Boy would only stay for 7 minutes 'Just enough time for the Old-Hag and Old Tea-Bag to be off guard.' he thought. While staying completely out of sight, the alpha's ears picked up everything the adults said.

"So … you haven't them either." 'Old-Hag'

"I got an apology email. The whole thing spelled out bullshit. … Did you see her, the Dullard, or even Baby Girl?" 'Old Tea-Bag'

"I saw Hisashi and Inko."

"What!? When? And where was Baby Girl?" 'Spill it Old-Hag!'

"Let me start at the beginning. … It was 4 days ago, and the day before, Katsuki said Izuku wasn't going to come back to school again. I asked the staff about it, and they said Inko and Hisashi took her out in a rushed process. I tried to get them to tell me why, but even they were clueless." Daichi and Katsuki both didn't know if Mitsuki was frustrated at herself or the fact she didn't get an answer from the school staff. She sighed and continued, "The next day, after dropping off the brat at school, I thought I could stop by their place and get some answers. … When I got there, I saw them, and they looked like shit."

A cold shock went through the eavesdropping alpha.

Mitsuki tried to gather herself as she felt her throat tighten. "Hisashi and Inko looked like they came back from the dead. Inko was holding onto Hisashi as a crutch, and he was trembling. I asked why they were sick, and got two answers; food poisoning and low vitamin D. … When I asked about Izuku, Hisashi was the one to answer. Turns out she got her quirk, but it hurts her." The mother's eyes started to tear up. "Their not so sure what it is, but she's in critical condition because of it."

' … what … '

Small sobs escaped from the woman, but she continued on. "A-Apparently, she has a severe case of Spontaneous Quirk Activation syndrome. … The only upside to this shit-show is that Izuku will still get treatment, but it's all experimental. She could die." A tense pause filtered through the air. Then a new presence entered.

"Katsuki, did you need something?"

Leave it to Masaru Bakugou to pacify tension, but he also let his wife and guest know that Katsuki has been listening to their conversation. However, that actually gave the boy an opportunity to speak his mind. "I want answers! Who The Hell Is The Old Tea-Bag! AND WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH DEKU!" The boy was panting at the end of his flare up. Didn't even realize that his throat had tightened up to bite back unintentionally sobs. Masaru on the other hand did and offered a hand to his son. Katsuki snapped at the appendage like it was an offense. The father was disappointed, but just retracted his hand and signaled Katsuki to follow him into the kitchen. With another small gesture, the omega Masaru, had his mate, son, and guest sit at the dining table. Everyone was seated; now was the time to clear the air. "Tell us what you know so far Katsuki."

" … Deku and her pack are gone because she got her quirk. But that doesn't make sense. She told me there was no way she could ever get one! So, either she's a Dirty Liar or something else is going on!" Masaru nodded to Katsuki, "Thank you son. … Mitsuki why don't you finish what you were telling Fujimoto." She wanted to protest, but Masaru wasn't asking as her mate; he was asking her as her Pack Leader. After taking a deep breath, Mitsuki summed up the beginning before picking up where she left off.

"The location for Izuku's treatment is all the way in China, but Hisashi never specified which region other than it's one his mother grew up in. I asked who would be footing the bill in the end and, shockingly, it would be Hisashi's father." As Mitsuki spoke she took in her audience; Daichi was trying to control his breathing, Katsuki had his hands in his lap and both the left-and-right were shaking. Lastly, Masaru was as placid as always with his attention solely on his mate. "Then a black car pulled up, they said goodbye, and drove away in that same car. … It was an imported American car with Chinese International license plates; so, in a way, this story from the Midoriya's checks out, but still, even a blind man could tell that's not the whole truth."

Katsuki Bakugou, Mitsuki Bakugou, Masaru Bakugou, and Daichi Fujimoto would never know the whole truth for a long while.


	3. Chapter 3

**\+ + + + + 2150 July 18, 2:36 pm; Bakugou Residence \/**

'Fuck you. Fuck you, up the dick, with a pencil, while tweezers pluck every hair off your balls.' These are not the thoughts of an adult, but of a 10-year-old Katsuki Bakugou.

Summer days are supposed to be relaxing and peaceful. Despite that, however, the front door of Katsuki's house is being pounded on like it was a mallet coaster. Both adults are away as well; Mr. Bakugou at work, and Mrs. Bakugou grocery shopping. Now, the rational thing a 10 year, who is home alone, would do is to call the police and zone out on TV till they get here. The alternative; find a hiding place, and wait till either parent finds you in a crying mess, or as a tear-stained sleeping mess.

But, Young Alpha, Katsuki Bakugou, is stronger than that shit. Fact; his quirk is the best one in the whole world. Fact; he has NEVER lost a fight. Fact … THIS WAS HIS FUCKEN HOUSE! N As Such, It Is Common Sense Not To Fuck With An Alpha's Territory!

'Whoever The Hell Is On The Other Side, Will Die.'

While charging towards his target, Katsuki failed to notice the pounding become more frantic. He opened the door, trusted his right palm out, and let off as many powerful explosions as he could. The person receiving the assault fell over, and with a shrill voice screeched. The young alpha stopped his explosions and growled at the dumbass that dared to be here. He watched the idiot tremble on the ground like the pathetic heap of trash they are.

Then they said, "Kaa-chan hellllp…"

They kept repeating it like it was sutra. The hoodie they were wearing had covered their head so the young alpha couldn't figure who this person was. Trying through sent wouldn't work either because of the young alpha's explosions. When the Katsuki got a clear look the dumbass' face he froze. In front of him was Izuku Midoriya, with the same teary green eyes, estranged freckles, and same meek presence. Her voice was very quiet and very horse. She repeated "Kachan help. Kachan help. Kachan help." Welling in hysteria, and leaving Katsuki was at loss in how to handle her. He stayed in shock until Izuku clutched onto him, still weeping her sutra.

Suddenly, Katsuki's persona kicked in, taking over the situation. A failure to help pack was inexcusable to the alpha's persona.

Swiftly lifting the epsilon to her feet, Alpha rushed them to their den. Not wasting a moment to even close the front door. After placing their packmate on the bed, Alpha got to work on creating a nest. They couldn't leave the epsilon's sight, so what was in their den would have to due. A wreath of clothes kept together by a blanket surrounded Izuku. Even her chanting had stopped, she kept shaking. They must stay. They must wait. Gradually, the persona let Katsuki back in control of their body.

It was a very trippy experience for the boy. To see without seeing, feel without feeling, and so on. Katsuki then sat on his bed with his back to Izuku, staying still and waiting.

'The old hag is gonna blow a gasket when she gets home.'


	4. Chapter 4

**\+ + + + + 2150 July 18, 2:17 pm; on route to hospital \/**

Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa is no stranger to the dark side of humanity. The thirty-two-year-old beta male has been on the police force for roughly ten years and has only taken time off when it was doctor recommended. He was promoted to Detective about seven years ago and has been going above and beyond in all that time. All it takes is to live off of six or fewer hours of sleep, wearing the same outfit every day, and acknowledging the fact that most of his efforts will be overshadowed by a hero. Oddly enough that last bit does not bother him all that much. The things that really **got** to the detective were when children were involved in a case.

Earlier that day he and half his station participated in raiding a human trafficking syndicate with heroes Uwabami and Snipe. Although the whole operation was a success, children (that includes teenagers) were found both on and off the scene. The cherry on top of it was that there was one more child unaccounted for because she along with another child (who is in police custody) had fled the scene.

Right now, Detective Naomasa is headed to the hospital to question one of the civilians found. He plays the reports of the raid while in route.

'Three adults, five teens, and two children were held captive by the human traffickers in an old apartment building. The teenagers were all female omegas and cuffed together, Their ages ranged from fourteen to seventeen. Three out of the five were runaways with the last two reported missing a month ago. All five reported to have been both sexually assaulted, and raped while held captive by the syndicate.' The detective's grip tightens on the wheel. He can't help but feel like he failed those girls. All of the should'a would'a could'a can bite his head off till kingdom come, but at least they're not there anymore. 'They are now safe.'

'… Moving on. Two of the adults are female and were also held in the same room as the teens. One was an omega caste in her early fifties and the other a beta caste in her mid-thirties. When Uwabami and squad four found them, three of the traffickers were dead. Both women were cuffed to each other, but beta had managed to free one of her hands. Said hand also held a gun that had, presumably, belonged to one of the dead traffickers. To make the situation even more dangerous the beta's persona was in control. One of the officers of squad four was able to defuse the situation by removing her armor and weapons to appear less threatening. She then asked the rest of her squad to split into pairs; one pair to guard the room's entrance, and the other to escort paramedics to their location. They complied, leaving the officer and Uwabami to calm the beta.' Naomasa parks the car into the hospital parking garage and makes a beeline for the closest entrance. 'They are now safe'

'The final adult is a male alpha caste, gamma level. He was likely held in the room was a dead trafficker and a set of handcuffs were found. The gamma was found by Snipe and squad one while in the mists of a brawl with the syndicate's leader and one other member. An amazing feat since the man didn't appear to been using his quirk. Once Snipe tranquilize the villains the gamma collapsed from exhaustion. He is now safe.' Detective Naomasa enters the hospital, quickly asking the nurses for directions to a room. On the way, he goes over the final details.

'Habiki Yamaguchi, ten years old, was reported missing two days ago. While in captivity he discovered that an old friend, Izuku Midoriya, was also being held there. They were able to escape due to the gamma setting them free. Yamaguchi had identified the gamma as Mr. Midoriya; Izuku Midoriya's father. The pair were chased after by one of the traffickers. Yamaguchi was only able to evade capture because Izuku flung him into a garbage bin. When the coast was clear the kid booked it to the nearest Police Booth. He doesn't know what happened to the Izuku after that... but at least he is now safe'

The detective steadily approaches a door guarded by the hero's Snipe and Uwabami. "Detective Tsukauchi Naomasa, I'm here to question the gamma found at the raid." He says while showing his badge to the heroes. Uwabami is the first to speak up, "He's in there, but so is his pack. That beta and omega are his mate and mother. Doctors say that they have to stay together to keep the beta out of persona. Also, my darlings say that everyone in there is awake."

"Want us to go in with ya?" offered Snipe

"No, but thank you. Things might go a bit more smoothly if it's just me."

"Alright, just give us a shout if ya need back up. We'll leave the door open."

Detective Naomasa tips his hat to the heroes before entering the room. He is quickly welcomed by three distinct growls. The room has no windows and is as blank and sterile as any of the other rooms in the hospital. The mates are on one bed to his left and the omega on the bed to his right. As the growling settles, Naomasa introduces himself.

"Hello, I'm my name is Tsukauchi Naomasa," he takes off his hat, "I'm a detective, and I'm here to help."


	5. Chapter 5

**\+ + + + + 2155 May 5, 5:30 am Yagi's Apartment \/**

There are some things that you can never come back from the same. A prime example would be after a fight. And it doesn't really matter what kind of fight.

It's a very obscured truth that the unwavering **Symbol of Peace** had learned very early on in life. Most of the fights a young Toshinori Yagi involved himself in were - and still are - because he wanted to help someone... and simply do right by people. This is one of the many reasons he became a hero.

Can you believe Toshinori almost couldn't have become All Might?

YES! ALL MIGHT THE **SYMBOL OF PEACE** COULD HAVE NEVER HAPPENED!

…

…

…

However, that is not the case; due to the fact that he was given the blessed chance to become ALL MIGHT.

In the back of Toshinori's mind, he knows that statement is true. A young Toshinori Yagi actually, had a backup career plan to still help people as a police officer. Then suddenly, BAM! Blessed by a hero, who passed on her power to him. She had done so to not only protect the future, but to stoke the fierce hope in Toshinori. It's quite sorrowful that she never got to see Toshinori's journey to becoming All Might. But Nana left Toshinori good hands, and the world with a purveyor of hope.

The path of ALL MIGHT was - and still is - widely known to the world as The Road of the **Symbol of Peace**.

It was on that road that Toshinori had experienced very real truths. He cannot save everyone. There are things that he cannot just smash his way through. He cannot show his fear. He cannot have common freedoms. He cannot have close relationships. All of these truths affect Toshinori and his everyday life. And he does not regret the Choice of being a Hero.

Toshinori Yagi is ALL MIGHT, the self-made and internationally acknowledged, **Symbol of Peace**.

…

…

…

That's not to say he wouldn't change a few details.

Such as details regarding ALL MIGHT's last battle with Japan's most dangerous villain would have most certainly changed.

There was no way the confrontation being avoided, so would still the fight still have happened. It would have still taken place on that artificial island, and Toshinori would have still gone in with only one other pro hero as back-up.

However, the final blows of that fight would have been different. The villain would have not gotten Toshinori's skin, Toshinori wouldn't have left his stomach open, and Toshinori wouldn't have a time limit on being the Symbol of Peace.

Yeah, he would change all of that if he could but that's the reality Toshinori is living with. A reality where that fight ended with All Might killing All for One: Japan's Most Dangerous Villain.

As for All for One, he faded from the world, but not before taking a chunk out of All Might's mid-section.

...Toshinori mentally checked out after realizing he killed a man. His back up, an old pro named Gran Torino, was the one that got him out of there. All Might became inactive for five months so Toshinori could recover.

His stomach was totally gone along with half of his repository system. To add insult to injury, Toshinori also gained a time limit for how long he could be All Might. It started at sixteen hours a day, but because of him pushing it and not taking his diet more seriously, that time limit got shorter and shorter. Time was running out for the Symbol of Peace, he knew that the first time the time limit shortened.

So for almost five years, Toshinori has been looking for someone. Like the hero that had chosen him to receive the quirk One for All, he too must find someone to pass on this quirk to and, by proxy, train as the next Symbol of Peace.

"Time to start the day."

 **\+ + + + + 2155 May 5, 5:40 am Baku-Mido+1 Home \/**

 _Fire! My body is on fire! I can't get it out! I Can't Get It Out! Mommy, Daddy, Grandmother! Mommy! MOMMY! I Need You! Here! HeRe! HERE! My Head, My Head, It HURTS! MOMMY, I NEED YOU! DADDY! IM BURNING! MY THROAT IS BURNING! DADDY! MAKE IT GO AWAY! MAKE IT GO AWAY! Make It Go Away! Make HIM go away, GRANDMOTHER!_

'wake up'

A body sits straight up from the bed and tries to selfasure herself that she is safe. It's the first nightmare in a month. It's not the worst nightmare she's had but that still sucks to wake up from one.

'Why can't I get better?'

Izuku knows that there is nothing wrong with her surviving traumatic events, but the nightmares might have woken up-

"You gonna sit there being creepy all night, or go back to fuckin' sleep?" 'I woke up Kachan again.'

On the other side of her shared room is her pack-brother in his own bed across from hers. Izuku isn't sure how Kachan is up, she's pretty sure she didn't scream awake from a nightmare this time.

"How did I wake you up this time?"

"Ya spiked the room with fear, and when ur fucked up ass didn't wake up from kickin the gog damn wall, I was gonna wait till u woke up ta go back to sleep. I am not getting conked in the throat again."

Izuku mumbled a small sorry to her pack brother while he reached over to his nightstand to grab his phone. Katsuki glared at the screen and grumbled, "You sure got timing. We're on breakfast duty this morning. Go get ready." Izuku got out of bed without much hassle to head up to shower. In a house full of 8, the bathroom shower is a place of first come first serve. Even when there's one for the ladies and gents of the house.

After the whole song and dance of hygiene mainece is done, Izuku takes the stairs up to the kitchen. Sub level housing really loses its gimmick when there's no elevator up, or a lift for gourcies.

'Least we save on AC and heating.'

Switching the light on, Izuku takes a look at the menu magnetized to the refrigerator.

"Today is… American chicken and waffles. Oooo cheat day"

In the corner of her eye the greenette sees dishes in the sink and sighs. The night prior it was her parents turn, but she supposes they came in late last night from work. Katsuki arrives just as she finishes.

"Deku get your apron on. You only got one uniform."

'Ah…'

The duo step into rhythm with each other. Katsuki getting the frying pan ready and chicken battered, while Izuku got another batch of batter done and the waffle iron hot. If the pop and crackle of chick didn't wake up everyone else in the house the smell sure did. By 6:45 am each resident of the household converged to the dining room table for breakfast. Mr and Mrs. Bakugou, Mr. and Mrs. Midoriya, Mr. Midoriya's mother, and Mr. Fujimoto, with Katsuki and Izuku sitting down last.

'Everyone is served Everyone is here.'

"THANKS FOR THE FOOD."


End file.
